1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the real-time control of illumination, and, more particularly to the controlling and synchronizing the wavelength of the illumination delivered to a target being subjected to image acquisition by a video camera or other image storing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Synchronization of a stroboscopic light source to the operation of a video camera is well known. Typically, the light source provides a burst of illumination for each frame being recorded by the video camera. The operation of the light source is typically triggered by sensing the end of an expose signal from the camera and discharging the light source to coincide with the end of the exposure.
In scientific imaging application, unique information can frequently be obtained from monochromatic illumination of a target and recording one or more images of the illuminated target. For this reason, a number of monochromatic illuminators have been developed, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,588. However, the amount of unique information obtainable using monochromatic illumination of a target can be maximized if each video frame is acquired using a unique (different) wavelength of monochromatic illumination. Unfortunately, prior art systems that do not possess the capability of selecting different wavelengths of illumination for each successive frame being acquired by the imaging device. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have random wavelength access monochromatic illumination system synchronized with the exposure cycle of the imaging device.